Falling out of one love and into another
by BaileyReynolds
Summary: My first fanfic! I could really use some constructive criticism. Kurt & Blaine's relationship was going great, then all of a sudden...it wasn't. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a bad boyfriend. I loved Kurt, really, I did. Just as quickly as I fell in love with him…well, I guess I fell out. I never meant to hurt Kurt. He's so sweet and kind…he doesn't deserve me. Everyone swore we'd be together forever. Nobody could see either of us hurting one another. Maybe that was part of the pressure; being half of _that_ couple. Maybe that was why I started having eyes for other people. Whatever the reason, it was out of my control, anyway. You can't pick who you love. I didn't pick my last boyfriends any more than I picked David Karofsky.

"I'm just saying, they could at least give me my money's worth when they pour my coffee," Kurt scoffs as he takes a sip of his latte. We sit at our usual table at the coffee shop. I laugh and roll my eyes. Kurt smiles and I see my love for him emulated back at me. Who would've thought how quickly the love could disappear?

"You're ridiculous," I chuckle, sipping my coffee and smacking my lips. I look around the place absently. The mindless chatter of Kurt and I is replaced today by an awkward silence. Little did either of us know, it would be the first of many. The bells on the front door jingle, and Karofsky saunters in by himself. He sees us and walks over.

"Hi, Kurt," he says timidly. I look at Kurt. All the hate, the disdain, the fear he held for Karofsky has melted away. You could tell by the way he smiles.

"David," he says politely, nodding. "Where's Santana? I thought you two were an item now?" Karofsky clears his throat and shakes his head.

"Nah, I broke up with her. I couldn't…pretend anymore," he says. I smile at these words. I was so proud of him for taking steps toward acceptance. He reminded me of myself when I first made the discovery that I was gay.

"Does that mean you're ready to come out?" I ask him. He glares at me, and embarrassment overwhelms me. I blush. Then he shakes his head.

"I'm not ready for that," he admits. I smile, and pat his arm.

"It's okay. This is _your_ decision. Come out when you're ready." He smiles, nods, and walks away to get in line. Kurt smiles at me.

"What?" I ask lightly.

"You're too nice. After all Karofsky did…I mean, I forgave him, too…but not to the point where I'd ever give him advice." Kurt laughs it off like a joke, but I can hear a serious underlying truth to his words.

"He was confused…he still is. If things were different, I wouldn't be so sympathetic. But I feel for him," I say. My heart skips a beat when I look over at him standing in the coffee line. He looked…cute. That was the first time I felt like I had a crush on David. I quickly push the thought out of my mind, and turn back to my boyfriend, whom I adored. He leans over the table and plants a kiss on me right there in the coffee shop. Normally I wouldn't mind, I'd kiss back. But today, I hesitate and pull away, looking around to see if anyone saw. I see the hurt in Kurt's eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asks. "Coffee breath?" I shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I say absently. The truth was, something was wrong. But at the time, I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't understand why I was in such a funk. I assumed it was just a mood, so I shook it off. I didn't realize how quickly things with Kurt and I would spiral.

"You've been acting weird, lately," Kurt says. I hear the concern in his voice. I smile, but my eyes don't smile with my mouth.

"Sorry. I'm just in a mood. It'll pass soon, I promise," I tell him, and I thought it was the truth. Kurt was satisfied with that answer. He reaches across the table and grabs my hand in his and squeezes. I don't pull away, but I don't hold his hand back. I just let my hand lie limp on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Shue claps his hands a few times. I'm grateful for the distraction. Kurt and I had been trying to engage in our normal banter, but it wasn't the same. It doesn't leave either of us glowing because of a compliment the other one gave us. It doesn't leave us laughing about a new inside joke to add to our never-ending list. It doesn't leave our lips tingling from the tiny kisses that we both disguised as meaningless when they really meant the world to us. This conversation was stiff; awkward. We both knew it was, but we don't know why. Kurt is looking honestly concerned. I pretend nothing is wrong, when deep down, I am beyond confused. This funk was taking longer than I thought to wear off. Something was seriously wrong. I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on Mr. Shue.

"Sectionals are approaching!" he says excitedly. "We need song suggestions. Anyone?" A dozen hands fly into the air. I try to forget my funk and focus on Glee Club. I switch my brain to performer mode. Mr. Shue points in Brittany's direction.

"You've got a friend in me!" she exclaims, glancing around proudly. Everyone titters.

"From Toy Story?" Kurt says disbelievingly. Brittany nods enthusiastically. Mr. Shue smiles politely. "Um, I'm sorry Brittany, that's not _quite_ what style I was thinking of." Brittany pouts and slumps in her chair. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and consoles her. Kurt put a hand on my knee and squeezes. I look at him, and he winks. Then he raises his hand.

"Kurt?" Mr. Shue says. Kurt stands up and faces the class.

"I could just tell you what song I think would bring home a Sectionals win, but instead, I'd like to perform it for you," the whole time Kurt speaks, his eyes are on me. "May I?" he asks Mr. Shue, who nods. Kurt clears his throat, nods at the piano player, who begins the intro to the song. Before Kurt started singing, I knew what song it was. I had told Kurt a few weeks ago how much I loved the song. That night Kurt went home, listened to it, and called me to say it reminded him of me. At the time, I was beyond flattered and felt extremely lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Now, as Kurt sang, the warm fuzzy feeling I usually had was replaced by, well, nothing. I was empty; emotionless.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart _

_You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start _

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go _

_You put your arms me and I'm home"_

I look around. Everyone was smiling and nodding and singing along quietly. I catch the eye of Finn, who gives me a very specific look. It basically says, "I know he's singing this about you because he loves you. So I'll be courteous. But he's my brother, so if you hurt him, you answer to me." I always thought the protective big-brother thing was cute, because I never had to worry because I always treat my boyfriends right. But this time, it makes me fidget in my chair and look away, focusing back on Kurt. But he was staring lovingly and quite intently at me, so I settled for putting my head in my hands and staring at the floor.

"_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls _

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling _

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

The song came to melodious finish, and the class applauded. Everyone was beaming. Mr. Shue picked up a dry erase parker and scrawled the words "Arms; Christina Perri" on the board.

"Everyone okay with that song being on our maybe list?" Mr. Shue asks. The class nods simultaneously. "That was good, Kurt," he says. "Any other suggestions?" the rest of the period was spent tossing around ideas. Mr. Shue said at least 75% of the class had to agree on the song before he could consider it. So by the end of the class, Arms was still the only thing written on the board. When the bell rang, everyone made a beeline for the door, including Mr. Shue and the band. I linger, hoping no one would approach me. I wanted to be alone, to sort out all my unspoken feelings. Unfortunately, Kurt also stayed behind. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So, what did you think?" he asks expectantly. I force a smile.

"You were fabulous. Like always," I give him a quick peck on the cheek, to show him everything was fine. He beamed.

"You want to come over later? My dad and Carol are going dancing," he pauses to chuckle, "and Finn's having dinner with Rachel's dads. I'll have the house to myself," Kurt coos, trying to be seductive with little results. My smile falters.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'd love to, but…uh…" I rack my brain for an excuse. "I promised my mom I'd go shopping with her. You know how moms get," I regret the words as soon as I said them. "Oh, Kurt. I didn't mean it…really." Kurt unravels his arms from around me.

"It's okay. I know you didn't." he mumbles.

"Rain check?" I ask feebly. Kurt nods and disappears into the hallway. I slump down in my chair and groan. If I put my foot any farther in my mouth, I'd gag on it. I was feeling awful. And this far in my life, the only therapy method proven affective for this kind of feeling was a shopping spree. At least I hadn't completely lied to Kurt. I would be shopping. Just not with my mom. I sigh, gather my books, and make mental plans to hit the mall ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours and 75 dollars' worth of fedoras later, I collapsed in an empty chair in the mall food court. I threw my emergency credit card on the table in front of me and sighed. No doubt Mom was going to be pissed that I went shopping with it, but I was so depressed I didn't care. Maybe I'd get lucky and she'd ground me. Then I wouldn't need to lie to Kurt if he asked to hang out. Just as I realized how awful that sounded, someone sat down in the chair across from me. I looked up and my heart nearly leapt into my throat. It was David Karofsky, looking ever so charming in his football jersey and faded jeans.

"Hey, Blaine," he says in a friendly tone. I smile.

"Hello, David. How're you doing?" I ask conversationally, sitting up straighter. Why was I so happy all of a sudden? David shrugs.

"I've been better. How's McKinley since I left?"

"Not the same," I say. "It's funny how you left a few weeks after I came. Avoiding me?" I joke, and I wink. David grins.

"Nah. I just needed to get away. I knew if I saw you and Kurt together every day, I wouldn't be able to focus on my football. And senior year's gotta be all about football for me," I nod.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, things with Kurt aren't the best they could be," I admit. David frowns.

"That bites. If you guys break up, are you going to go back to that snotty private school? I mean, Kurt's pretty much the only reason you went to McKinley, isn't he?" I nod sheepishly.

"He was the main reason, yeah. But not the only reason." David looks at me and waits for me to continue, so I do.

"I used to go to public school. When I came out of the closet, it was brutal. I got jumped in the halls by Neanderthals like you. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I transferred to Dalton. By going to McKinley, I like to think I haven't completely given up. I didn't let the bullies chase me away for good." David looked sympathetic.

"I'm not like that anymore," he says. I could tell he meant it.

"I know." I say. I smile at him, and he smiles back. We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment. I almost felt time freeze. Something happened, just then. When we were looking at each other, a spark went off. I felt it. And just like that, it was official. I was falling for David Karofsky. He inched his hand across the table, and my pulse accelerates. He was going to hold my hand! All of a sudden, though-

"Yo, Karofsky!" someone calls. I turn to where the sound was coming from. It was 2 of David's football buddies, wearing jerseys identical to his. Although they were from his new school, I had a feeling they felt the same way about gay people. And my suspicions were confirmed as they got closer.

"Why are you sitting with this queer?" the lankier of the 2 says. He was tall with long, skinny arms and legs. He didn't look like a football player. David stood up hurriedly.

"Just talking. Chill, guys. Just 'cause he's queer doesn't mean he's contagious." David says, glancing at me quickly. I know it was his way of standing up for me, and my heart swells.

"Yeah, well, you guys were getting awfully close there. Don't do that again or people'll get the wrong idea!" the second one says. He was tall and muscular and handsome; your stereotypical homophobic football jock. David rolls his eyes.

"Hey, come on, man. We're heading over to Victoria's Secret," the first boy says, and the 2 chortle like idiots.

"One second, I'll meet up with you guys there." David's buddies exchange a look, then shrug and saunter away.

"Go have fun," I say, mustering a smile. I didn't want him to leave. David stands, but pulled a cell phone out of his pocket before he went anywhere. He hands it to me.

"Put your number in?" he asks. I nod eagerly, taking his phone from him and punching my number in. Our fingers brush together as I hand it back to him, sending a shiver through my body. David smiles.

"Cool. Uh, I'll, uh…I'll call you," he says.

"I'll be waiting," I say, then I realize how stupid and crazy that sounded. "Uh, I mean-" But David laughs.

"Bye, Blaine," he says, and he walks away. I watch him go. My mind is racing. What was happening? That was a stupid question. I knew exactly what was happening. I was falling for David Karofsky. The better question is _why_ this was happening. David was a popular football player; I was a glee dork. Plus, all his friends think he's straight. Plus, he used to bully my boyfriend. PLUS, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Kurt is fantastic. He's cute and talented and charming. I have no reason to look anywhere else. So why am I? I don't know the answer. All I know is that something needs to be done. I needed to get over David, because he's no good for me. But at the same time, it'd been a long time since I felt those butterflies in my stomach when I thought of someone. Kurt used to give me butterflies…I groan, frustrated. I needed to forget everything. I stand, grab my bags, and start walking. Retail therapy was not over yet. Onto the shoe department for some TLC.


End file.
